


Освобожденные

by Zeitgeist_trooper



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper
Summary: АУ, где Кайло Рен оставил Первый Орден и улетел с отцом на Тысячелетнем Соколе. Рей так же присоединилась к их команде, и со временем поняла, что Хан восхищает ее не только, как герой прошлых сражений. Он, так же, осознает свои истенные чувства к Рей.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Идея родилась в чаду WTF 2017. Пути фантазии неисповедимы.  
> Предупреждаю: пейринг не для всех. Протестированно на людях с крепкой психикой. И пусть в тексте все действительно романтично и про любовь (и секс), определенное напряжение в глазах подопытные ощущали )))  
> Читайте на свой страх и риск, я вас предупредила.  
> Лично мне эта история греет душу. Это тот самый случай, когда любовь к пейрингу пришла оттуда, откуда не ждали. И, наверное, мне надо поговорить с кем-то квалифицированны об этом...

Рей сжимала в руке небольшой сверток с разными экзотическими сладостями, но выражение ее лица было хмурым.  
— Не могу поверить, что всех этих птиц посадили в клетки ради прихоти какого-нибудь богача.  
— Слушай, вокруг тебя самый фантастический рынок в этом секторе, — раздраженно ворчал Бен, — еда, одежда, что там еще должно быть тебе интересно? А ты уже пол часа не замолкаешь про этих птиц! Уймись, пожалуйста.  
Они оба поднялись на борт Сокола, продолжая спор.  
— Что опять случилось? Почему ссоритесь, молодежь? — Хан сразу включился в беседу, как будто у капитана не нашлось более важных дел на торговой планете.  
— Из-за птиц! — буркнул Бен.  
— Что, плохо прожарили в забегаловке, что я вам посоветовал?  
— Нет. — Рей смутилась, но все же сказала. — Тех, что продают в соседнем с ней магазине. Продавец явно лгал, что их вывели специально в неволе. Я видела их глаза! Они хотят домой.  
— Во имя звезд! — рассерженно закатил глаза Бен. Рей не сдержалась, и пнула его.  
Хан помолчал.  
— Идите на борт, проверьте корабль. У меня еще есть дела.  
В тот день погрузка пошла не по плану. То есть все было сделано вовремя, тихо и без стрельбы. Хан принял накладные на абсолютно легальный и довольно скучный груз, Бен затащил последний ящик в третий грузовой отсек, Чуи готовился к отлету. Рей стояла прислонившись спиной к стене главного коридора и просто ничего не делала. Кажется, все справлялись без нее, а вот мысленно повторить схемы управления Соколом не помешает. Капитан Соло не любил делиться крупицами своего знания, и она старательно запоминала любой новый факт. Удивительно, что их было куда больше, чем она ожидала. Все-таки ей удалось неплохо изучить Сокола на Джакку.  
— Эй, Рей! — хрипловатый голос Хана заставил ее вытянуться по стойке смирно.  
— Расслабься ты, мы тут не на войне. Вот, — он сунул ей в руки датапад с накладными, — оформи все и занеси в бортовой журнал, а мне пора вздремнуть.  
— Проверить готовность оружейной системы, ты хотел сказать, — Бен бесцеремонно, как всегда, влез в разговор, куда его не звали.  
— Разве я не поручил это тебе? — искренне удивился Хан.  
— Не поручил, — спокойно ответил ему сын. — Но скзаал промаркировать груз, наладить систему климат-контроля на складе для этой доставки, построить маршрут вместе с Чуи...  
— ...а потом проверь оружейную систему, малыш. Видишь, я нашел время в твоем плотном графике. — Хан развернулся и собрался уходить, бросив через плечо: — А ты оформи накладные.  
— Да откуда ей знать как? — закипел Бен.  
Рей кашлянула и показала удивленному парню первую страницу документов, уже проверенных и синхронизированных с данными корабля.  
— Я на Джакку не только мусор собирала, Бен.  
— Ты хотела сказать, не только грабила Империю? — фыркнул он.  
— Да кому она далась... — девушка тоже начинала злиться, когда ее прервал голос Хана по внутренней связи.  
— Кончайте ссориться, и приступайте уже работе!  
Он всегда как чувствовал! Может быть, поэтому старался давать своим молодым спутникам задания в разных частях корабля. Сейчас ей казалось смешным это желание капитана оградить ее от собственного сына.

***

_Рей зашла в освежитель и запустила стандартную программу гигиены. Удивительно, что ее руки так привычно пробежались по панели настройки. Этот модуль не считался передовым, но на «родной» Джакку не было и такого. Там все куда скромнее. Наверное, Хан выбрал этот комфортабельный круизный корабль, чтобы сделать ей приятно. Девушка старалась отвечь себя воспоминаниями от предстоящей, такой волнующей близости. Конечно, она не была первой. Хотя вот эти воспоминания точно лучше не поднимать._   
_Она провела согревшимися ладонями по своим влажным плечам, маленьким, аккуратным грудям, соски на которых, не смотря на комфортную температуру в блоке, так и остались напряженными от возбуждения. Дыхание участилось. Рей мало чего боялась, обычно ей плевать, что думают другие, но мнение одного человека значило для нее все. С недавних пор._   
_В спальне было темно и прохладно, но ее бросило в жар. Хан не стал ждать ее на кровати, а обнял и поцеловал, стоило девушке переступить порог каюты. Нет, никто не мог так целовать ее раньше. Это был сверхъестественный, прекрасный поцелуй. И пусть Рей так долго ждала его, на самом деле она никогда не верила, что этому суждено случиться._   
_— А ведь это пока только поцелуй._   
_Этот шепот заставил ее замереть в робости и нетерпении. Она как будто почувствовала кривую усмешку. Ничто не сравнится с тем фактом, что эта усмешка предназначалась именно ей. Наконец-то._   
_Горячие сильные руки уже ласкали ее, касаяеть нежно, но настойчиво. Каждое прикосновение оставляло наэлекрилизованный след. Рей погружалась в ощущения, и все меньше задумывалась о происходящем. Повернувшись к нему спиной, она сама направляла его руки._   
_— Ты как будто сомневаешься, что я знаю, что делаю._   
_Рей смутилась и снова замерла. Но в следующую секунду уже забыла обо всем, когда Хан зжал ей сосок, одновременно проводя пальцами внизу живота, не останавливаясь, не ускоряясь. Колени задрожали, и она оперлась руками о стену. Собственный полу-всхлип, полу-стон вдруг напомнил ей, что не так все должно было быть. Она хотела сама вести, быть главной. В конце концов, она способна о себе позаботиться в любой ситуации. Видимо, ощутив ее напряжение, он повернул девушку к себе, и заглянув в глаза, сказал:_   
_— Доверься мне и расслабься._   
_Она была готова верить всему, что говорит этот голос. Даже если он раньше часто лгал._

***  
Рей что-то беспокоило. С грузом все было вроде бы в порядке. По накладным в контейнирах перевозили сухие пайки для небольшой научной базы в малозаселенной системе. Мелкую партию в такую даль мало кто возьмется везти, вот Хан и согласился. Но все же что-то не так.  
— Скажи, Бен, — сопросила Рей, когда закончила с документами и заглянула в кабину пилота, — зачем сухим пайкам особые условия климата в отсеке?  
Увидев, как парень напрягся, она поняла: что-то и правда не так.  
— Бен?  
— Отец сказал, надо.  
— А почему ты так напрягся? Проблемы с грузом?  
Ничего не ответив, Бен передал управление Чуи и вышел. Не успела девушка опомниться, в кабину влетел разгенванный капитан. Он был слегка растрепан, но не похоже, чтобы он действительнос спал все это время. Когда Рей видела Хана таким, то чувствовала что-то странное, какое-то не понятное ей волнение. Будто вот-вот должно случиться нечто невероятное.  
— Где этот криффов сын?! Я сказал тебе настроить климат-контроль! Прям на зло мне все делаешь... А, его тут нет.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Не важно. — Хан глянул на Рей. — Думал, ты все еще на станции управления с документами возишься.  
— Я закончила полчаса назад, — она почти надеялась, что ее похвалят. Все-таки она очень быстро работала для новенькой в команде. Но такой прожженый ветеран космических перевозок, как Хан Соло, едва ли опустится до похвалы какой-то девочки с мусорной планетки.  
— Молодец, — неожиданно тепло улыбнулся капитан. — Надо мне больше на тебя полагаться уже.  
Чубакка издал короткий рев.  
— Хорошо, иди отдохни, а мы тут с Рей сами посидим.  
Девушка была вне себя от радости, но все же понимала, как важно подставить плечо провинившимуся коллеге.  
— Я не думаю, что Бен это на зло.  
— Ты о чем? — Хак как будто уже забыл о своем гневе.  
— Что он не настроил климат-контроль. Не на зло. Он старается.  
Капитан посмотрел на нее с доброй усмешкой.  
— Я знаю. Просто если не буду его иногда подстегивать, он разленится.  
— Мне так не кажется. — Рей смотрела на расплывчатые звезды в обзорном иллюминаторе. — Он вообще, кажется, не отдыхает. Конечно, мы не часто видимся. Но все же. Если не работает, то тренируется.  
Хан молчал. Он уже не улыбался и слушал Рей как будто отстраненно.  
— Наверное, он из-за меня забыл, — сказала она, подкручивая регулятор энергетического потока. — Ай!  
— Не трогай панель, — Хан хлопнул ей по руке и пригрозил пальцем. — Почему это из-за тебя? Что-то случилось?  
— Вы же знаете, мы посорились. Снова.  
Ничего не ответив, капитан связался по интеркому со складом:  
— И следи, чтобы все было в порядке. С тебя спрошу! — будто продолжая прерванную отповедь, прокричал он и отключил связь, прежде чем Бен успел что-то ответить.  
— Иди поспи, — сказал он, уже обращаясь к Рей. — Лететь не далеко, но лучше быть отдохнувшими по прибытии.  
Девушка покинула кабину с еще большим чувством растерянности от перепадов настроения капитана.

***

_Она все же не могла ничего не делая принимать ласки. Рей повернулась и одновременно со страстным поцелуем, обхватила уже вставший член. Почувствовав, как Хан, отовравшиь от губ, начал покрывать поцелуями ее чувствительную шею, девушка ласкала его все сильнее, усиливая и свое возбуждение. Конечно, она солгала себе: едва ли получится быть с ним смелой, идти на шаг впереди. Вот и сейчас, ей безумно хотелось ощутить его член внутри, отдаться полностью ощущениям, но Рей не решалась попросить об этом._   
_Однако, он, естественно, всегда знал, когда действовать. Приобняв, он подвел ее к кровати и неспеша уложил на прохладные простыни. Да уж, в этом месте все было не так, как на Соколе. Разве что он. Он всегда был самим собой и это сводило ее с ума._   
_Раздвинув ее напряженные бедра, он поцеловал ее и вошел. Все прочие ощущения и мысли улетучились. Пульсирующее, обжигающее наслаждение волнами расходилось по телу, когда он двигался в ней, то ускоряя темп, то замедляясь. Его хриплое дыхание, ласковые слова, которые он изредка шептал, заполнили ее сознание. Казалось, он сам не привык все это говорить, но знал, как ей важно услышать похвалу. Так оно и было._   
_Время растянулось. Рей чувствовала, что вот-вот кончит, но он вышел, и, поцеловав еще раз, перевернул ее на живот. В этой позе ощущения были совсем другими. Более резкими, яркими. Он входил теперь все глубже и слиьнее, лаская ее рукой. Запах его пота смешивался с ее запахом. Рей стонала, упираясь руками в стену. Она хотела растануть этот момент как можно дольше, но уже почти не могла сдерживаться._

***

По прибытии в пункт назначения, все стало еще более странно. Хотя сперва ей так не казалось. Рей вообще не могла ни о чем другом думать, когда увидела пылающий фиолетово-алый закат над бесконечным океаном. Остров, на котором они приземлились, утопал в цветах, чей запах, смешиваясь с соленым морским бризом, пьяним и дарил небывалое умиротворение.  
Чуи и Бен выгружали контейнеры, Хан пинал трап, как будто проверяя его на прочность.  
— Может быть, я пока выгружу накладные на датапад? — Рей решила сама предложить свою помощь.  
Капитан как будто смутился.  
— Нет, не надо никаких документов.  
Девушка непонимающе посмотрела на него, но промолчала. Хан все еще был для нее загадкой. И как она не пыталась, не могла придумать, как сблизиться с ним. Конечно, в качестве друзей. Пожалуй, это максимум, о чем она могла мечтать. Хотя, признаться, иногда она мечтала и не о таком. Видимо, ароматы цветения и моря, этот красочный закат, совсем затмили ей разум. Рей тряхнула головой и пошла к контейнирам. Как раз выгрузили последний.  
— Ну что, пора закончить с этим заказом, — Хан потер руки и открыл крышку первого ящика.  
— А где Бен и Чубакка? — спросила Рей.  
— Отрпавил их проверять генератор щита. Тот астероидный поток на подлете мог что-то повредить.  
— Ясно. А что внутри? — она хотела заглянуть, но Хак преградил ей путь. Так получилось, что он стоял слишком близко. Она почувствовала, как к ароматам цветов примешивается другой запах, такой знакомый, но теперь казавшийся куда более манащим.  
— Подожди пару минут и увидишь, — ответил капитан Соло, отводя ее в сторону. Затем он вскрыл остальные контейнеры и тоже стал ждать.  
Шум волн, такой странный и непривычный, вдруг дополнился приятным высоким щебетом и трелями. В ящиках что-то зашевелилось, зашуршало. Девушка уже почти собралась сделать несоклько осторожных шагов, чтобы все же приблизиться к грузу, но в этот момент из контейниров в небо взмыла пестрая стайка прекрасных птиц. На их перьях будто оставил слет угасающий закат, но тело было желтым, почи невозможно ярким. Они парили над волнами, радуясь свободе, звонкие голоса наполнили кроны деревьев.  
— Им нужно было время проснуться от искуственной спячки, — нарушил молчание Хан. Его голос казался взволнованным и непривычно робким.  
— Это те птицы! С рынка! Мы все же везли контрабанду, как обычно, — Рей улыбнулась самой счастливой своей улыбкой, а потом замерла. — Неужели, это их планета?  
Капитан кивнул и тоже улыбнулся.  
— Не могу поверить, что Бен уговорил вас все-таки выкупить их и привезти домой! — почему-то шальная мысль, что сын капитана так решил навести мосты дружбы, показалась ей в тот момент наиболее логичной. Едва ли кому-то еще на Соколе пришло бы в голову делать затратный рейс ради такой показухи, пусть и потрясающе прекрасной.  
— Да какого ж криффа! — Хан, казалось, мгновенно вспыхнул от гнева. — Почему он-то! Ему такое и в голову не придет!  
— А кто? — Рей непонимающе посмотрела на Хана и замерла.  
Он стоял совсем близко. Человек, который никогда не лез в карман за нужным словом, похоже, не знал, что сказать. И пусть он был опытным лжецом, сейчас на его лице проступили неожиданно искренние эмоции: смущение и даже страх.  
— Все, дело сделано. Надеюсь, ты порадовалась, а теперь полетели... — он уже собирался идти в сторону трапа, когда Рей остановила его.  
Наверное, все дело в этой планете, в этом остраве и в этих криффовых птицах. Но они перешли грань, которая каждому казалась непреодолимой. Наверное, оба надеялись, что Бен и Чуи действительно чинят генератор, и не увидет этого невозможного поцелуя. Девочка со свалки и старый контрабандист, которые даже не мечтали быть вместе.

***

_Нет, это было невозможно больше сдерживать. Хан входил все чаще, все настойчивее приближая финал. По ее телу прошла волна оргазма, затем еще одна. Никогда в жизни она не чувствовала ничего подобного. Он уже ничего не говорил. Рей чувствовала затылком его горячее дихание. В этот миг они будто сбросили все, что их сдерживало: разница в возрасте, страх быть отвергнутыми друг другом — все исчезло, оставляя после себя только всеобъемлющее наслаждение._   
_Когда потом они лежали, обнявшись, какая-то часть страха вернулась. Обоим вновь предстояло стать собой. Чтобы быть вместе определенно придется приложить кое-какие усилия. Страшно подумать, что скажут Бен, Лея (о ней вообще лучше не вспоминать), и что прорычит Чуи, когда все узнают._   
_Но сейчас здесь были только Хан и Рей._   
_— Может быть, еще раз? — она набралась смелости спросить. — Было замечательно._   
_Хан совершенно определенно улыбнулся, но ответил негодующим голосом:_   
_— Полегче, милая. Я уже не один раз галактику облетел на своем веку. Мне нужен перерыв._   
_Рей кивнула и устроилась у него на плече._   
_— Ты только не подумай, совсем небольшой перерыв и все..._   
_В темноте Рей улыбалась._   
_— Я люблю вас, Хан Соло._   
_Он ничего не ответил, а только поцеловал ее. Все было иначе, но так знакомо. И так приятно._


End file.
